


17 July 2014

by dracoluv



Series: Dated Drarry Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hermione's POV, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's James's third birthday and Hermione is transfixed on the strange dynamic that it Draco and Harry. That is, until the party takes an unexpected turn right in the middle of a heated debate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	17 July 2014

was a day like any other.

Harry and Draco were fighting over some random subject. I don’t know. Maybe it was Quidditch. Sure, let’s say it was Quidditch. Harry was insisting that his favorite was the best for this reason or for that, and Draco countered with the exact same arguments. 

There was a weird sort of structure to their match. Like an intricate dance that could only be mastered after a decade of practice. I suppose they’ve had more than a decade’s practice, considering that they had begun school together back in 1991 and had begun dating in 2003 and had married in 2008. It was 2013 now. They were 31 years old. They had a child, a beautiful raven-hair boy named James Severus who had his father’s gray eyes and was currently tugging at his daddy’s jeans. And yet, here they were, fighting like it was twenty years ago and Harry had just refused Draco’s handshake once more.

It was sort of poetic, in a way. That they had spent all of this time growing together, yet they still carried out as if they were the nemeses they once believed themselves to be. It was almost erotic the way their words perfectly matched each other’s in tone and fever. Like they were made to answer each other’s sharp tongues. It was intoxicating.

I felt a hand on my knee and only then did I noticed that I had been staring at the couple. I blushed and looked up at Ron, who raised an eyebrow to me. I cast my eyes down and looked over to the children again. Hugo and caught James’ attention and they were going off to get James’ new play broom. Rose was over with Molly, chatting animatedly about whether this wizard was hotter than that wizard. 

I leaned back into my husband happily, looking at the family before me. The Potter-Malfoy Manor was large and buzzing with life. George and Angelina were in the kitchen with Molly and Arthur, Charlie, and Luna and Rolf. Fleur and Bill were seated across from myself and Ron, Ginny and Neville on the loveseat between us. Freddie, Dominique, and Alice, Ginny’s oldest, had run after James and Hugo. Roxanne, Frankie, and Lucy were playing with some animated dolls in the next room over. Teddy and Victoire had left together earlier with Lorcan and Lysander to see some sort of film. Justin Finch-Fletchey and his wife, Leslye were in the adjacent room, watching the children with Seamus and Dean. Leslye was expecting and they wanted to watch the children and get familiar with the whole system, or so they said. Seamus and Dean seemed to be planning a family of their own as well.

It was sort of fabulous, this little life we had created. They weren’t the children running around trying to save the world anymore. They could sit back and watch all of their children running amuck. Laugh at Harry arguing with a very pregnant Draco, Bill talking and singing occasionally to Fleur’s own extended stomach, or Justin yelling from the other room anytime that there was a slight kick from Leslye’s stomach. I was glad that I was done with that bit of my life. Two was plenty for me. Especially with the whole lot that was constantly around. 

Suddenly, there was a scream from Draco and the entire Manor silenced. He was balled over against the wall and Harry was fretting over him, all emotion fled from his face in favor of pale panic.

“Hermione, Ron, come with me!” Harry instructing, pulling his husband up over one shoulder, Ron quickly taking Draco’s other side. “The rest of you lot, watch the children.” 

They carried Draco over to the Floo and Hermione took the powder, sending the three to St. Mungo’s. Then, I apparated to the hospital room Harry had on save and began to ready myself for the procedure that was surely about to happen.

I had only performed two male births before. One was Harry’s own birthing of James, three years ago. The other had been one of Ron’s Auror buddies, Raphael. I ran through the procedure a million times in my mind as I scrubbed up and changed into my scrubs. Soon enough, a wailing Draco, fretting Harry, and confused but protective Ron were all charging into the room, nurses in tow. I smiled at Rosie, watching as Draco was set on the bed. 

Then, Ron was ushered out of the room and Harry took his place, standing dutifully beside his husband, grasping his hand and coaching him through the pain. I first cast a simply pain-reliever charm, ceasing Draco’s screams. I then situated Draco into the stirrups and began to massage over his stomach, pushing my magic to his skin, easing the large bulge lower and lower in his abdomen, causing Draco’s face to contort in discomfort. 

Harry was kissing Draco’s hand as it gripped his own, nearly breaking his metacarpals with each push from me. I tried to ignore that I was causing one of my friends so much pain, but it was a difficult task and I was more than relieved when I saw him crown. I moved down in front of Draco, grasping the head of his infant. With a bit more coaxing from my magic, a screaming newborn was taken from the blond.

I looked to Harry, whose eyes were soaked with tears. I smiled and handed the baby over to one of the nurses to be cleaned and began filling out my report. It was 5:29 pm on 17 July 2013. The baby earned a perfect health score. I watched as he was wrapped carefully in a little blue blanket and handed over to Draco to be held.

The blond’s face had never been so open. I looked and all I saw was a pure love that I had only seen between parents and their children. His dilated pupils made his gray eyes darker, and somehow more endearing. It was a beautiful sight. The nurses bustled about, cleaning the room up and transfiguring the furniture so it would be more of a resting room than a procedure room. I sent a cleaning charm over my clothes, then charmed myself into my outfit from earlier. Once back in my pink blouse and dark blue jeans, I approached the parents.

“Congratulations guys, your newest baby boy has scored perfectly in health, despite being two weeks early.”  
Harry and Draco were grinning down at him. “That’s because you’re daddy’s strong little man, aren’t you?” Harry cooed at the infant. Hermione smiled at the little trio, not failing to notice that this child, unlike James, looked almost identical to Draco in face and hair. However, since he was too young to yet have a permanent eye color, one couldn’t really say whether they would take after Harry’s green. 

“If I may ask, what are you going to name him?”

Harry look to Draco, urging him to lead this time. The blond took a deep breath and look down at his son, “Scorpius Orion Malfoy.” Draco smirked at his little boy, brushing his hands through the boy’s fine tufts of hair. It was fine and thin, very unlike James’s hair when he was born, which was as thick and unruly as Harry’s ever was.

“That sounds just perfect, Draco. Tell me when you’re ready for visitors.”

“Uhm, Hermione, I’m not ready for everyone just yet, but do you think you could go grab James? I think he’d like to meet his new brother.”

“I don’t know,” Harry joked, “He might be jealous, since now he’ll have to share a birthday with Scorp here.”

“Dang it, Harry, he’s only been alive ten minutes and you are already shortening his name?”

Harry just smirked and stuck his tongue out at his husband before turning back to me. “I do suppose James will be a fair sport about it, though. Don’t you?”

“I imagine so, I’ve already been alerted four times by Ron that he’s begging to come meet Scorpius.”

“See! Hermione can say his full name!”

“Good thing I’m not Hermione,” Harry joked winking at his husband.

I shook my head at my best friend and left the room to fetch James from where I knew he was waiting just outside.


End file.
